


I dare you to watch over us

by makingitwork



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hannibal Love, Hannibal can't resisit, Hannibal is Cannibal, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Mating, Murder, Torture, Will has a dog named gray, Will is murderous cannibal, how they really met, like a wolf, mentions of Abigail, stupid jack crawford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal watched the man from the shadows, watched him slice into the indescribably rude body of Francis Hillburn, who seemed to appal them even after death. </p><p>He knew he wouldn't be able to resist a taste.</p><p>And he wasn't talking about Francis :)</p><p>No spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dare you to watch over us

Francis Hillburn was a disgusting, lecherous, incredibly rude man. 

Hannibal had only lasted two weeks in the mans company before he decided; this man would make better pigs meat than a human. In fact, he should not even be called a man. And he planned it out. It took a long time, longer than normal, Francis' schedule was anything but repetition, with no clear pattern, a high security alarm, cameras, guard dogs, and an unholy amount of family relatives who just popped by whenever they felt like it. And they often felt like it. Francis lived in the middle of the woods, with a large stream, a large manor, acres and acres of fine green land. 

But it was tonight. 

Hannibal had everything sorted, dressed in an impeccable suit, with his plastic covering, he stepped towards the Hillburn manor, ready to break through the security code- only to find, it was already undone. He gave the door a gentle push, and frowned, armed with his scalpel, he headed inside, ready for the dog to attack, but the dog was dead, disembowelled. Hannibal had to fight a smile, ah, it seems someone else had a bone to pick with Mr Hillburn then. He made his way through the large house, until he came to the bedroom, where he hid in the shadows, and watched in absolute awe.

Francis was strung up to the ceiling, very much alive, wearing a pair of sodden jeans, and nothing else. Bleeding badly from his arm and head, he was splayed out like an angel, arms wide on either side, legs together and limp. Hannibal turned his attention to the young man in front of him- now that, was a more beautiful sight. Wild, tousled, dark chocolate curls, fumbling into bright grey-blue eyes, a light layer of something more than stubble, but not quiet a beard. Dressed in a pair of beige shorts, that were not his, but in fact, something he had obviously pulled from Francis' closet, they hung low on his hips, revealing more of that lithe, ever so slightly olive torso. He was covered with blood, but none of it was his own. He was messy, Hannibal realised, he was messy on purpose. 

"So, you see Mr Hillburn," the man sighed "You really brought this on yourself. I didn't have a problem with you," he shrugged, unzipping his bag "I mean, you were a little rude, and a little selfish, but hey," the young man shrugged "We all have off day, or in your case, off years. But then..." he pulled out a sharp, silver blade "You had to insult Abigail. I don't tolerate people insulting my family," he pressed the dagger to the top of Francis' chest. "I think you should apologise."

"I'I'm sorry!" The man cried, weeping, but the younger one just closed his eyes in frustration, shaking his head. 

He whistled and Hannibal very nearly jumped, as in through the door and past his hiding spot bounded a golden retriever. Hannibal watched in interest as the dog carrying a plastic container in his mouth nuzzled around the mans legs "Good boy, Gray," he patted the dogs head, before returning to the man "No, see, you can't apologise to me. I'm not the one you insulted, and Abigail isn't here right now, so..." he grinned, holding up the plastic tray "I think you can make her a pie."

"W-what?" Francis cried, shaking in the restraints, and the blue eyes man traced the dagger very slowly down his torso 

"I'll only take one lung, don't worry, I'll give you a few more hours to live, and think about what you've done," He pressed the dagger into the chest, very slowly dragging it down "You will think about what you've done, won't you Mr Hillburn?"

"Yes! Yes! I will, I promise!" He cried, sobbing. 

Hannibal watched in uncontained admiration. Another Cannibal. It seemed to good to be true. He watched this handsome young hunter cut out the lung, he was no surgeon, but it was obvious he had practise, he let the lung fall into the container, and them removed the liver, offering it down to his dog, who took it happily, eating away, it's golden fur staining red. 

"Oh god..." the man choked coughing up blood as his insides feel towards the bed below him "They- ugh," he gargled on his own spit "They'll find you."

"Will they?" the young man grinned, sealing the container and setting it back in his bag. He pursed his lips "But I'm Will Graham, Jack Crawfords personal protégé at the FBI, think they'll suspect me?" Francis wept, in pain and dismay, and Hannibal's eyes widened. FBI? Would this keep getting more delicious? "I don't think they will. I think, your blood will wash away all evidence of my DNA, I think the FBI are too lazy to match the dog hairs that my boy Gray shed, and the one from your disgusting mutt outside, and I think that once they find this," he held up a pair of tweezers, that had a hair strand between them, which he dropped onto the bed "They may start looking in the direction of your brother. You and him don't get along very well, do you? Not to mention the fact that I drugged him earlier this evening. He'll wake up with a headache, after a deep blackout, no idea where he was last night." Will grinned, revealing beautifully white teeth, and he almost sang "And when the police come a'knocking, as they will, he won't have an alibi. In fact, I may be conducting that interview myself," he pressed a finger to Francis' lips "Don't tell anyone though, alright?"

And then Will cleaned up all traces he had been here, and walked out, whistling for his dog to follow. Hannibal of course, followed too, hidden by the brush, as he watched Will bathe in the stream, and then clean his dog, getting changed back into proper clothes, he threw the shorts into the river, stretched, and then walked home calmly, without a care in the world. 

Well, Hannibal thought.

That happened.

...  
...  
...

It was a surprise when it happened again. 

Hannibal almost didn't recognise him. 

"Hannibal, I'd like for you to meet the FBI's finest, Will Graham," Hannibal frowned at the name, surely this couldn't be the same creature? The man in front of him was shy, head down, tousled curls falling onto glasses, in a plaid shirt and baggy jeans, almost hugging himself. Jack shrugged at Will's lack of response "He's an empath, you know, very good at what he does,"

"Is that right, Will?" Hannibal asked in a smooth voice "Good at catching killers?" Will said nothing, but turned to look at Jack, unamused

"You brought me a psychiatrist?"

"Now, Will," Jack warned, patting his back "It's all for the best. I'll let the two of you get acquainted," and with that, he left. Will sighed, sitting down in the chair, and looking up at Hannibal, not meeting his eyes. 

"Not fond of eye contact, Will?"

"Eyes get in the way," he murmured with another sigh "You don't see enough, you see too much, it's distracting. Thinking, oh wow, those whites are really white, is that a burst blood vein? Maybe that person has hepatitis?" Hannibal indulged in a rare smile, but Will didn't see it. 

"I must admit," Hannibal said quietly "This persona you've come up with, I never would have suspected." Will looked up at that, eyebrows drawn together, confused "I mean, the shy FBI agent, with a genius brain, who can't visit crime scenes by himself? I never would have pegged you for a killer, Will. You're very surprising."

Will said nothing, but dropped the persona, meeting Hannibal's eyes and removing his glasses, he crossed one foot over the other, an intelligent, sleek cool air of confidence, and a smirk tugged on his lips ""I'm not sure, what you thought you saw, Doctor Lector, but I can assure you, you are quite mistaken."

Hannibal quirked a grin "Hillburn was a very rude man. I had plans myself to fix him that night, but...it would appear somebody beat me too it,"

Now that, had Will's attention, he leaned forward, hands clasped "Oh yeah?" he asked eagerly "Did you like it?"

Ah. Yes, murderous cannibalistic torturer, but still a submissive in need of an Alpha's approval. Hannibal thanked whatever deity might exist. Will Graham was perfect. "I loved it, Will. You are very impressive." Will flushed with pleasure, knee shaking

"We could uh...we could do it again? I'd love t-"

"Will." Hannibal warned "I know the urge to please me is strong, but I need you to resist." Will fell silent, obedient, and if that didn't stir something in Hannibal. "I feel it too, but we must beware." He leaned forward, cupping Will's hands "Do you have another meal in mind?"

"Freddie Lounds."

The sleazy tabloid reporter "Oh Will, I think we have the same taste."

Will beamed, another flush of pleasure that made him look so delectable, Hannibal had to have a taste, he pressed his lips to Will softly, and the younger moaned, Omega urge activating, and Hannibal supressed a growl of pleasure. Mates. He'd found his mate. How delightful. Will apparently felt it too, because he was opening his mouth to allow Hannibal access, which Hannibal took, too tempted. When they pulled away, Will was smirking. "I seem to have stumbled into the perfect partnership."

Hannibal kissed Will again, more softly than before "It would appear we have a guardian angel."

Will grinned "Thank god for Hillburn."

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments :)  
> x
> 
> If you like it, I could try to write more?  
> x


End file.
